Electronic visual displays (“displays”) have become commonplace. Displays of increasingly high resolution are used in a wide variety of contexts, from personal electronics with screens a few inches or smaller in size to computer screens and televisions several feet across to scoreboards and billboards covering hundreds of square feet. Some displays are assembled from a series of smaller panels, each of which may further consist of a series of internally connected modules. Virtually all displays are made up of arrays of individual light-emitting elements called “pixels.” In turn, each pixel is made up of a plurality of light-emitting points (e.g., one red, one green, and one blue). The light-emitting points are termed “subpixels.”
It is often desirable for a display to be calibrated. For example, calibration may improve the uniformity of the display and improve consistency between displays. During calibration of a display (or, e.g., of each module of a display), the color and brightness of each pixel or subpixel is measured. Adjustments are determined so the pixels can display particular colors at desired brightness levels. The adjustments are then stored (e.g., in software or firmware that controls the display or module), so that those adjustments or correction factors can be applied.